Bound into Love
by Vivid Temptation
Summary: Harry makes an unexpected discovery in an online strip club that turns his world upside down. Drarry, MxM
1. Chapter 1

Harry waited nervously as the loading dots spiralled on his laptop screen. He'd been waiting for this moment all day, and now it was here he wasn't sure what to do with himself.

Late last night, Harry had discovered a website online. At first glance it had seemed like a normal gay BDSM porn site (if any of them could be said to be normal) , but when he looked closer he found that the men in the windows were not actors, they were alone, and there were text instructions scrolling across the bottom of their windows that seemed to be telling them what to do. After more exploration, Harry had established that the site was almost like an online strip club, where doms could give instructions to subs on the end of webcams. The identity of the doms was totally confidential, as were the names of the subs, although their faces were visible, and there were a variety of arrangements the website offered.

There were public forums where any dom could see or comment and tell the sub what to do, but they seemed a bit too hectic for Harry. He preferred a more personal experience. He had chosen to pay a little more to become a premium member, so he had access to the exclusive rooms where the best trained subs were, for a time, the exclusive property of one dom, who could decide whether anyone else could join in.

But it had taken some time for his membership and payment to go through, so he'd had to wait until now, after coming home from a frustratingly boring day at work in St Mungo's. He couldn't stop thinking about how perfect this website was for him - a chance to finally escape the label of 'The Chosen One', and escape the twinks who threw themself at him for the money they'd make from a story sold to the Prophet. Skeeter had been dying to get hold of an inside scoop on Harry's sex life, but so far he'd been lucky, and she had not found her story. But luck could only last so long.

This way, Harry could indulge in his _preferences_ without fear of discovery. He supposed it was because of his uniquely violent childhood, or the fact that he had never really felt in control of his life before, but nothing got Harry harder than the thought of a bound and gagged man he could use for his pleasure.

What he really wanted was a submissive mate, someone he could look after and protect, hold to his chest in the night, as well as fuck and dominate. But this was the next best thing, and if he found someone he liked, maybe it could lead to something a little more tangible.

Finally. It had loaded, and what Harry supposed could be called the 'menu' page came up. Sensuous photographs of all the high end subs the muggle site had to offer.

He scrolled through, eager at first, but soon found that he was far choosier than he had anticipated. Body after body flashed by, each looking more trashy and cheap than the last. He knew it was his problem really, but he wanted someone who didn't look like he'd sell his body for a fiver. Perhaps this website was not the answer to his prayers.

But just as he was about to close his laptop, he saw _him._

Blonde hair and wide, grey eyes called to him, and he clicked on the link without even conciously deciding to. Pictures filled his screen and Harry's breath caught. The man was beautiful. Truly beautiful. Harry had to have him.

And yet he seemed familiar. But maybe that was just because of how he seemed to be the embodiment of Harry's perfect man.

Soon, although not soon enough for Harry's cock, he was linking into a live feed of the young man. He was kneeling on the floor of a dark walled room with a soft looking carpet and no furniture. Merlin, he was even more incredible live.

Taking a deep breath, Harry began to type.

_Hello. What should I call you?_

"Slave is fine master," came the timid voice clearly through his speakers. The blonde head had lifted to answer, and Harry was again struck by those big eyes and their innocent glow. He was just about to type back when it suddenly struck him where he knew the boy from.

Draco Malfoy. No fucking way.

The naked body in front of him shifted, clearly it was an uncomfortable position, and Harry's brain was whirling. Surely this couldn't be the same boy he'd known in school. That Malfoy had been arrogant and vindictive, whereas the boy he could see looked so very innocent and pure hearted.

Well, Harry thought, I suppose I've changed quite a lot in the 5 years since the War, maybe he has too. Besides, noone with that body could be anything but perfect, and Harry wanted him.

Flexing his fingers, Harry typed again.

_Alright slave. Now, what are your limits?_

"I don't know master, I haven't been doing this long, to be honest"

_How long?_

"Umm," Draco shifted nervously, "about 5 minutes now sir."

Harry sat back stunned. He hadn't thought the boy could have gotten more perfect, yet here he was, a whore on a glorified porn site who really was innocent. Harry couldn't have been happier, but something didn't add up.

_Why are you an 'exclusive' sub then slave?_

"It's on the registration form master, it asked if I wanted to be used privately or publically, and I chose private."

_Good boy._

Harry was delighted to see a light blush paint Draco's cheeks while a small smile lit up his lips.

_You like being called a good boy._

"Yes sir."

_Good. Now, as it's your first time, which I am very pleased about, by the way, I want you to choose something to do for me._

"Umm, I don't know master, I don't know what you like..." Draco's voice was the perfect mixture of being uncertain yet desperate to please.

_Alright. _Maybe Harry was being soft, but he already knew he couldn't refuse Draco anything. _Touch yourself. Imagine no one's watching and just make yourself come._

"Yes master" breathed Draco, seemingly relieved at the relative tameness of his task.

_Talk me through it, tell me what you're doing and how it makes you feel. Don't stop talking._

"Yes master. I'm putting my hand round my cock" Harry found the slight hesitation before the word 'cock' just adorable. "And I'm stroking it slowly. It feels nice master, but not overwhelming yet. Now I'm collecting up my precum and smearing it over the head. It's really sensitive there and my nails scraping it lightly feel amazing."Draco's bretahing was starting to come heavier now.

"I'm...I'm pumping harder now master, imagining it's your hand on me. I'm pinching my nipple with my other hand and I like the pain sir. Knowing you're watching me master, it turns me on so much. I want to please you master, I want to be good for you."

_Good boy. You're being very good._

"Thankyou master. Ohhhh... Fuck master I want you to be the one touching me. I want to feel you on top of me and inside me oh please master please..." Draco's voice was fading out now, overtaken by the strength of the pleasure he was feeling.

_Keep going pet. Don't come yet, I want to come at the same time. You look so good baby, mmm I want to suck your cock and fuck your beautiful arse, Bend over for me pet, let me see your lovely arse._

"Yes master" Draco groaned, shifting onto his knees facing away from the camera and presenting his butt for Harry's pleasure.

Harry couldn't hold back his moan at the sight, and his hand, which by now was wrapped around his own cock and pumping furiously, sped up and tightened.

Draco looked back over his shoulder, eyes half lidded in pleasure, his hand still moving, and Harry barely had time to type the word _Come_ before his prick was practically exploding in his hand.

Draco followed immediately afterwards and they both sat there, panting and trying to recover from the most intense orgasm of both of their lives.

**Hi there! Hope you enjoyed, I might be continuing, but I guess it depends on the response, I don't really have time to indulge myself if you guys aren't enjoying it! So please review? It's christmas... :) **


	2. Chapter 2

Draco lay there for what felt like hours just panting. No new instructions appeared on his laptop screen, so he figured his new (and first!) master was in a similar position. Or at least, Draco hoped he was.

It was a little unsettling, this burning need that had already wrapped itself around his heart. The need to please his master, in every way.

What did his master look like? The thought that he could be a old fat man perving on young guys made Draco's insides clench. You did hear stories about things like that... But that wasn't happening now. Master had been so kind when Draco was nervous, and so understanding that this was his first time. Most doms wouldn't have been like that, Draco was sure.

_Slave?_

The quiet bing of a message arriving made Draco's head snap up and he forced his surprisingly tired muscles to pull him to his knees. "Yes master?" he said, trying to keep his voice to an appropriate level of enthusiasm.

_I take it you enjoyed it then._

"I did master. Thankyou."

_I think you did most of the work baby. _

Draco let out a small smile, could this man get any more perfect? "Thankyou for saying that master."

_Anytime. You're extrordainary._

A blush was appearing. "I don't think..."

_Well I do. And you're on dangerous ground arguing with me, Slave. _

"Oh... I'm sorry master. Please don't punish me."

_Well. After that display maybe I'll let you off. Just this once._

"Oh thankyou master."

_You know, I do like an appreciative slave, but you don't have to constantly say thankyou pet. Try to limit yourself to less than 5 per session from now on._

"From now on, Master?" Draco's heart swelled at the suggestion that this could continue.

_Yes. Now I have you I don't think I'll ever be able to let go. You're perfect._

A thankyou bounced on the edge of Draco's tongue, but he managed to pull it back just in time.

"I'm glad master. I...I hope it's not too forward to say that I don't want you to ever let me go."

_That makes me very happy pet. I want my pet to be happy too. You may be my slave, but you are mine, and it is my responsibility to look after you._

Draco couldn't help the broad smile that spread across his face. All he'd wanted for as long as he could remember was to be loved and cared for. He'd worried that signing up to the website would only lead to humiliation and heartbreak at the hands of some faceless, cruel master. But instead it had turned out to be one of the best decisions of his life.

_I know our acquaintance has not been long, but I can't deny I feel we have a special connection. _

"Me too master. Really, I feel it too. I wish I could see your face, as you see mine."

_And a beautiful one it is too, little one. Perhaps one day you shall, but I'm sure as eager as you are to see me, you enjoy the feeling of submitting to a man who could be anyone. Just think, you might walk past me in the street and never know._

"I'm sure I'd know you master" Draco proclaimed with absolute conviction.

_Merlin, it's gotten rather late, and I must be in work early tomorrow. _

A shiver of disappointment went through Draco, and his eyes dulled. "Are you sure master?"

_Now now, don't be whiny, it is unbecoming in a good slave. If you like we can arrange a time to meet online tomorrow night?_

"Oh please master!" It was almost comical how quickly Draco's face reanimated.

_Very well. Would nine pm be a good time for you?_

"Oh yes master, and if it wasn't I would make it so for you. "

_Good boy. Now, before we go to bed I want you to give me a kiss goodnight._

"Yes master" Draco said meekly, suddenly very aware that he was still completely naked. Funny how he had been so comfortable being so vulnerable (albeit symbolically) under the eyes of a virtual stranger.

So, in an almost childlike fashion, Draco shuffled on his knees to the camera in front of him and pressed a chaste kiss to the lens.

_Good boy. Now I want you to get a good nights sleep, you're going to need your strength. _

"Yes master."

_Goodnight baby. _Draco had lowered his eyes in sadness at their parting. _Don't be sad, I'll see you again really soon. _

"Yes master, I can't wait to hear from you."

_Me neither. See you at nine, slave._

The red light that signalled the live link blinked off and Draco breathed out heavily.

That had been one of the most intense experiences of his life, and he suddenly found himself exhausted. He couldn't wait to do it again.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Harry closed his laptop and collapsed onto his bed. Fucking hell. He'd just watched Draco fucking Malfoy wanking.

And bloody loved every second of it.

He let out a disbelieving chuckle and rolled off the bed to grab a cloth. Who'd have thought it? His childhood rival had somehow been transformed into the sexiest creature Harry had ever had the pleasure of encountering. He had to have him. Harry could already tell that online sessions would never be enough.

But even though Harry had been able to instantly forget any lingering resentment towards Draco, he had no idea how Draco would react to his identity. The boy had made himself so vulnerable, had been so perfectly and deliciously open. He'd think Harry would use it against him, though the thought of taking advantage of such a pure creature made him feel physically sick.

No. The kindest thing to do would be to make sure Draco never found out the real identity of his new master.

Even if it would drive Harry insane, to see so much and never be able to touch.

Oh the things he would see...

A sudden idea seized him and he leaned over to grab his laptop again. Reopening the internet window he paused for a second to admire the photos of Draco that appeared (he'd instantly made Draco's profile his home page). Yeah, his idea was perfect.

A few more clicks and some searches and he'd found it. Still more and it was done - ordered and soon to be shipped. Brilliant.

Feeling happier than he had in years, possibly ever, Harry finished cleaning himself up and crawled under his covers. The only black spot in his blissful state of mind was the fact that he could not now curl himself around Draco and fall asleep with him.

'This level of attachment so soon _cannot _end well' was the last thought to spiral through his mind before sleep claimed him.

The next day dawned bright and crisp, and Harry breathing in a great lungful of air as he waited for the bus that would take him to work. Most of his fellow healers apparated onto the hospital grounds, but Harry prefered to commute, since otherwise pretty much the only people he saw all day would be his patients. And sometimes a healer needs to be reminded that healthy people do exist.

But there was something different about this day. The sun seemed brighter, the London air fresher and everything was just a better version of itself. Including Harry.

Over the years he'd acquired a reputation at work for being a great doctor, but a crap socialite. If anyone asked his colleagues to describe him they'd say he was very focussed, driven, and obsessively meticulous in ensuring a patient's health. But none of these translated into friendly or charismatic.

He supposed he just didn't really see the point in projecting an image of being the perfect 'Golden Boy' when he knew he wasn't. After the war he poured himself into studying for medical school, desperate to find some way to atone for all the deaths he'd caused in the war. And when he'd graduated with a first degree honours, he poured himself into St Mungo's and the Intensive Care Unit without pause for breath. Come to think of it, he hadn't actually taken a holiday since he started working there.

It hadn't bothered him before, he had nothing else in his life. But now it felt like he did. And it was all because of a slip of his hand that had led him to such an unexpected and extraordainary discovery.

Draco.

He'd dreamed of him last night, his creamy skin and flaxen hair intertwined with Harry's dark tresses and strong hands.

Little did he know that Draco'd had, if not the same dream, then one remarkably similar.

And these dreams distracted each of the men throughout the whole day as they anticipated their next meeting that evening.

Draco spent the time meticulously cleaning and polishing every partof his body with a myriad of creams, shavers, moisturisers and exfoliators. He wanted to be perfect forhis master. Then maybe he wouldn't forget about Draco. He also spent his time researching various sexual activities and found several ways to use his toys that even he'd never thought of before. And even more toys he'd never even heard of. He bought them all.

But, as much as time seemed to drag, it was soon eight thirty pm, and each man was sat in front of his laptop eargerly awaiting the coming meeting.

By eight fourty-five Harry had lost patience and clicked on the link that would connect them.

He was pleased, aroused and a little surprised to see that Draco was already there, kneeling in front of the camera in that empty room, looking even more radiant and enchanting than he had the night before.

_Hello slave._

**Hi there! Sorry, I know it's a bit of a filler chapter, but the response to chapter 1 was so amazing that I had to get something out to you guys and this is all I've got so far. Your reviews were all so incredible, so thank you so much, and if the response to this chapter is anything like as good I'll have to go without sleep to get you guys the best chapters I can as quick as I can (all filled with yummy Drarry smut of course!) So much love for you all.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello master" Draco said, his voice sounding almost childish in his excitement.

_How are you today baby? _

"Good master."

_You look good baby, have you make yourself pretty just for me?_

The thought that his master had actually noticed the effort Draco had gone to made Draco's heart quiver. "Yes master. I want to look good for you."

_Did you wash yourself everywhere darling? Even in your ass?_

"Yes master," any chance Draco had of hiding his blush was well any truly gone now.

_Show me. _

Swallowing hard to hide his surprise, Draco turned around, ass to the camera and leant his chest on the floor so he could reach back and pull his cheeks apart with both hands.

_Oh good boy. Such a pretty asshole. So tight and ready for me. _

"Thankyou master" Draco gasped out. His cock was already leaking against his stomach and he hadn't even been touched yet.

_Want to play with it for me little one?_

Draco had turned to face the camera again, and he was just turning back round when he was stopped.

_No not like that I want to see your face. _

Draco was unsure how to get his finger to his ass from a different angle, and he hesitated.

_I'll tell you how baby, don't worry. _

Maybe it would seem patronising to someone else, but Draco just felt settled and taken care of. His master would tell him what to do.

_Alright. Now, do you have any pillows there with you?_

"Yes master."

_Good. Go and get them._

When Draco returned with several large velvet cushions the instructions were waiting for him.

_Kneel down and put the pillows behind you. Try to arrange them in a pile that gets higher as it gets further away from you. Put your arm behind your back and touch your pretty little asshole. Now lie backwards but try to keep your face visible and use the pillows to take some of the weight off your arm. Spread your legs and you'll be just perfect. _

After a bit of manouvering Draco was in position, and although it was a little awkward to get into, he felt surprisingly comfortable once he was there.

_Hmm you look fantastic baby. Now take your arms back and suck your finger, imagine it's your master's cock. _

"Yes master" Draco moaned, before filling his mouth with his index and his middle finger. He rolled his tongue around them and his eyes rolled back slightly in pleasure as he imagined lavishing the same attention on master's cock.

_Good boy. Now, put your arm back where it was and push at your pretty little asshole till it's all the way in._

"Oh fuck." The expletive dripped from Draco's usually mild mannered mouth as his finger penetrated his tight asshole.

xXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Harry's eyes were fixed on his screen as he directed his own personal porn film. No, that was wrong, he thought, that made it sound cheap and nasty. But it wasn't. It was beautiful, Draco was perfectly, decadently beautiful, so vulnerable and pure, even when he was spread out so lewdly.

He pressed a hand against his already hard prick through his trousers, hissing from the pleasurable pain of the friction. He had to get out of these clothes. Setting the laptop down he pulled at the fabric desperately and was soon completely nude.

_Oh fuck baby you look amazing. Keep going. Moan for me._

Harry almost regretted that instruction as a litanty of moans fells from Draco's mouth and filtered through Harry's speakers. Quite apart from the effect they had on his erection, the sounds made the longing that had wrapped itself around his heart tighten. He wanted so badly to hear those sounds in person, to hear Draco sigh 'Harry', amongst the breathy moans of 'Master'.

But that was impossible. Draco would only moan for his master, not just for Harry. He would just have to content himself with knowing that he _was _Draco's master.

Shaking himself out of his gloomy thoughts, Harry turned back to Draco, who so deserved to command his undivided attention.

_You're so good. How does it feel having your finger in your ass and your master watching?_

"Mmm ... Fuck master ... I ... It feels so good master ... I want it to be your finger master ... I ... I want more master ... please ..." Draco moaned out. A light sheen of sweat was now coating his alabaster skin, and his panting was causing his chest to heave and fall deliciously.

_I know you do slave. Well done for asking permission. Add another finger then as a reward baby. Stretch yourself out for my cock._

"Oh yes master ... mmm I want your cock so bad ..."

At the sight of two fingers sliding so nicely in and out of Draco's hole Harry had to squeeze around the base of his cock to stop himself from coming too soon.

_It wants you too baby. I'm so hard for you right now._

Speech seemed beyond Draco as he pushed his fingers further inside his body. If his almost continual whine of ecstacy was anything to go by, he must have been rubbing his prostate with every stroke.

"Oh fuck" Harry whined to himself. It was too much. The sights, the sounds, even a saint wouldn't be able to restrain themselves.

"Please master please ... I'm gonna ... I'm gonna come ... please let me ... please master" whimpered Draco pathetically as he practically humped the air searching for some kind of friction on his cock.

_No baby. Hold on. Hold on for me. Keep pushing your prostate for me. You look beautiful darling, I'm not ready for you to come yet, my perfect slave. _

"Nnmmhhh oh master please I can't..."

_Yes you can. Keep going. Don't touch your cock. When your perfect body has made me come, then you can come. Yeah, perform for me slave._

His words seemed to spur Draco onto new levels of wild abandon. Head thrown back, mouth open in an unending moan, free hand fisting the air and the other hand moving his fingers furiously in and out of his still-tight hole, the vision before Harry was incredible.

He could hold it in no longer and soon his orgasm was racing through his body and come was thrown onto his flat stomach.

After reveling in the aftershocks, Harry pulled himself up and dragged his laptop towards him. Of course, poor Draco didn't know the effect he'd had on his master, and was still whining and grunting desperately as his cock strained for release.

Too exhausted to type eloquently, Harry simply sent the instruction _Come._

Despite its brevity, it had the intended, spectacular effect on his pretty slave, who juddered once, pressed his fingers directly onto his prostate and, before he could even get his other hand to his cock, he was coming.

If Harry had thought Draco was at his most beautiful in the midst of sex, he was reconsidering fast as he gazed at the sated smile, relaxed body and ruffled hair of his lover. And the 'icing on the cake', as it were, was the come decorating the soft skin of Draco's torso.

_Fuck baby you are amazing._

"Th...Thankyou master" Draco gasped, still riding his high back down to earth.

_You made me come so hard slave. I wish you were here so I could feed it to you. _

"Mmm I'd like that master. I want to taste it, lick it from your cock."

_That sounds good baby. You like sucking cock?_

"Yes master."

_Great. _

The pair lapsed into a comfortable silence as they both savoured the last of the come down.

"Are you still there master?"

_Yes pet, of course I am. How are you feeling?_

"So good master," smiled Draco, rolling onto his stomach and leaning on his elbow as he gazed at the camera.

_Me too _typed Harry, smiling at the adorable boy in front of him. Neither of them could stop grinning.

"Master? I just, I was wondering what you looked like? Could you, could you tell me something about you?" Draco looked so nervous, so hesitant to ask for the smallest thing from his dominant lover.

_Of course baby. You want to imagine me there with you._

Harry knew he was right when a light blush spread across Draco's cheeks.

_Well then ... I'm about average height for a man, black hair, green eyes. I'm pretty strong and pretty muscled, but I don't spend all my time at the gym. My skin's not as soft or pale as yours, but I'm not tanned, and my hands are calloused from years of sport. _

Harry wished he could read Draco's mind then, but then, it seemed to be writ large across his face that he liked what he was hearing.

They talked for hours, never revealing anything significant, but at the same time baring their souls to each other. At one point Harry managed to ask -

_Do you talk to other dominants on this site?_

"Ummm..." Draco seemed reluctant to answer and Harry's heart dropped to his feet. For some reason, after only two days, everything in his body was screaming that Draco was his, and his alone!

"No."

_Are you sure? You aren't lying to me baby? You wouldn't lie to your master would you? Your first master at least._

"You're my only master, I swear. Please master you have to believe me." Draco almost seemed distressed to think that Harry didn't trust him.

_Then why do you look so nervous?_

"I, I just, I don't know, I just didn't want to seem inexperienced or, umm, too keen? It's just I don't want you to think I'm crazy or obsessed or anything, but I did get some requests from other doms today and I, umm, I turned them down." Draco's blush had returned full force and his eyes were downcast - he was so embarrassed he couldn't even make eye contact with a camera.

Harry couldn't reply for a second, he was stunned. Draco Malfoy had turned down other, probably better, doms, for him. For Harry.

He was perfect. Draco fucking Malfoy was the perfect man for him.

"Master?"

_Baby you are perfect. Don't ever change. _

"What do you mean master?" asked Draco, perking up considerably.

_I mean that you are just amazing and I can't think of anyone I'd want to be my pet more than you. _

_And just so you know, I don't talk to any subs other than you, and you were my first as well._

"Really?" Draco seemed incredulous.

_Really._

"Oh."

There was a moment of silence as each of them complemented the strength of the connection they had made, in spite of the anonymity (at least on Harry's part) and the potential for sleazy encounters on that site.

That poignant quiet was interrupted by a surprisingly loud yawn from Draco. Harry started, he should have realised how tired the boy was, his eyes had been drooping for about an hour.

_You should get some sleep baby, it's really late._

"Aww but I don't want to master, I want to keep talking to you," Draco whined through another yawn.

_You can talk to me tomorrow pet, but you're falling asleep already._

"Oh okay ... what time?"

_Well its saturday tomorrow, and my day off, are you busy at all?_

"No master" smiled Draco.

_Excellent. What about 11am? I like to lie in when I can, and you need the sleep too. _

"Okay master" Draco was grinning now, already excited for the next morning.

_Great, I can't wait baby. Goodnight kiss then off to bed with you._

"Yes master. Night night." Draco pressed another chaste kiss to the camera and gave Harry the brightest smile he had ever seen before the connection ended.

Smiling to himself, Harry closed his laptop, slid it onto the floor by his bed and drifted quickly off to sleep. And if in his sleep his hand clenched and unclenched, searching for the warm body he wanted to be sleeping next to him, that was between him and his dreams.

**Hey x I've been working on this chapter for a few days, and I got some really bad news today, so I'd really appreciate it if you could review and tell me if you liked it ? Please do, it would make me really happy xx **


	4. Chapter 4

It had been the happiest few weeks of Harry's life - he walked with a newfound spring in his step and even paperwork seemed somehow easier. And it was all down to one man.

Draco.

The blonde haunted Harry's every step, dancing with him through hospital rounds and sleeping beside him at night. Of course, he wasn't physically there, but he strayed through Harry's thoughts so often that he almost was. They saw each other on the website twice a day, in the morning for a chat before Harry had to leave for work, and then a long session in the evening that left them both exhausted and oh so very satisfied.

The package Harry had ordered had also arrived in the meantime, and was due to arrive at Draco's home today. Whilst the website manager refused to give Harry Draco's address, understandable really, she had agreed to act as an intermediary.

Harry had warned Draco a present would be arriving, but he had managed to resist Draco's pleas to know what it was. Only just though, that boy could be very … persuasive …

Soon enough, he was back home and had the website loaded.

_Hi baby, how are you today?_

"I'm good master," Draco grinned up at him. For all the anonymity had been exciting at the beginning, Harry couldn't help wishing that he could smile back at Draco and have it actually mean something. And the thought of being able to touch that creamy skin…

_I'm glad. Did anything arrive for you today? _Harry couldn't wait to see Draco's face when he opened it.

"Yeah, it did." Draco was grinning even more now.

_Did you open it yet?_

"No master, you said not to."

_You're such a good boy baby. Do you have it with you?_

"Here it is" Draco laughed, pulling it out from behind the camera to sit in front of his crossed legs on the floor.

_Go on then, open it baby. I've been waiting for ages to see your face._

"Okay." Draco tore open the cardboard like a child at Christmas, and found another, black wooden box inside. He lifted it out almost reverently and set it back on the floor. He clicked the metal latch open and slowly opened the lid.

Harry watched eagerly as the box was opened and the contents revealed.

"Oh…master…." Draco gasped.

Lying in the box was a photograph. A photograph of Harry. Sadly, his face was swathed in shadows, but the rest of his body was completely, deliciously nude.

With shaking fingers Draco picked up the photo, tracing the graceful lines of his body. Moving it away from the box, he almost dropped it when he saw what was underneath it.

"I…" he stuttered, tears pooling in his expressive eyes.

_Baby? Do you like it?_

"I…I love it master. Its … it's incredible… how did you? How did you know?" Draco wondered, pulling the supple leather collar out of the box, rubbing it between thumb and forefinger as he caught the metal tag and scrutinised it.

"H? Master what does that mean?"

_It's my initial darling. It's to show that you're mine._

"Ohhhh master I don't know what to say" Draco quavered.

_Your face says it all baby. You're so very very welcome. Go on, put it on for me._

Draco pulled the buckle free and almost reverently fastened it snuggly around his neck.

Harry was rendered speechless by the sight of such a beautiful, ethereal creature bound to Harry's name and every whim.

"Master I … It feels so right … I … I feel complete. I love it."

"I love you."

Draco didn't know, but the pair had spoken simultaneously in declaring their love.

_I love you too pet_

They were both crying now.

_Pet. You don't have to, but I, I'd like you to tell me your name._

"Umm…"

_You really don't have to…_

"It's Draco." Draco said, looking at the camera timidly.

_That's a beautiful name Draco. It suits you baby._

_Now I want to give you something. How would you feel about exchanging phone numbers? I'd love to text you during the day, and phone you during the night._

"I'd get to hear your voice?"

_Yeah baby you would._

"Okay master. I really want to hear you."

_I'm so pleased Draco. You're such a good boy, I'm gonna make this so good for you baby. Do you have your phone there? _

Draco nodded

_Okay, well you tell me your number and I'll call you now, if that's alright?_

Draco quickly recited his number and grabbed his phone, laughing nervously as he waited for Harry's call.

Harry dialled hurriedly, but hesitated as he went to press the call button. What if Draco recognised his voice? But a quick glance at his screen and the nervously waiting Draco was all that it took to convince him that pleasuring Draco was worth the risk.

…Ring Ring…

He'd known it was coming, but the harsh trill of his phone made him jump. His heart was thudding in his chest as he brought the phone to his ear. He was a second away from hearing his master's voice. His lover's voice.

"Hi baby"

"It's really you," Draco gasped, unable to contain his joy at hearing the low, almost rumbling voice that seemed to resonate straight through him to his cock.

"Yes it is Draco. You are so beautiful darling, I've wanted to tell you that since the moment I saw you."

"Oh master I … I'm so overwhelmed. I don't know what to do."

"You don't have to do anything except what I tell you, my perfect slave."

"Yes master," Draco was practically quivering in delight and anticipation.

"Good boy."

Draco's reaction to hearing his master call him a 'good boy' was almost physical, it felt like warmth had spread through his whole body and caressed his very heart.

"Thank you master."

"Now, time for the session to begin. I can see you're ready to go." Harry's attention had been torn between Draco's beautiful face and his hard prick, but now he was focussed. "Put one hand on your collar pet to remind you who you belong to. You are mine Draco, all mine."

"Yes master," breathed Draco, placing his phone on speaker on the floor so he could still hear his master, and slid the fingers of his left hand round his neck. Unable to stand the pleasure of hearing his master, he wrapped his hand around his cock and groaned loudly as he stroked firmly.

"Pet. What do you think you're doing?"

"Oh. Fuck I'm sorry master. Please. I didn't mean to…"

"Save it pet. You know you need to wait for your pleasure."

"Yes master," Draco mumbled, reluctantly releasing his prick.

"Right. I think you need to be taught a lesson. Hands and knees baby. Show me your ass."

Draco turned round, presenting his ass to the camera.

"Now I want you to spank your own ass slave. Ten should do it I think. Count them out loud for me."

Knowing what was good for him, Draco followed Harry's instructions as fast as he could. The hot sting of his hand hurt his bare cheeks, but the ache that followed was nothing short of delicious. He knew this was a lesson he would not forget, and from the heavy groans he could hear coming from his phone, he knew his master wouldn't forget it in a hurry either.

Soon, Draco's punishment was over and his master had let him touch himself. They each stroked themselves together, revelling in the sound of each other's pleasure and when they'd finished, they just lay there listening to each other breathe.

"That was so good baby. I love that you can hear me now."

"Me too master. Your voice is so … I don't even know …. It does something to me."

"Just like your face beautiful. You're gorgeous. That collar looks amazing on you."

Draco's blush deepened. "It feels amazing master."

"I wish I could feel it."

"Me too. I want to feel your hands on me master."

"Do you really Draco? I'd love nothing more than to touch you for real."

"Really really master. I've never felt this way about anyone before. I just, hearing your voice, it's like, I don't know, it just feels more real and I … I don't know how much longer I can go without you."

"Oh baby. That's the best thing I've ever heard, I feel exactly the same about you. I love you."

"I love you too master."

"Shall we give it another couple of weeks then maybe think about meeting up? I don't want you to feel uncomfortable, it would be wrong to rush things."

"Umm okay master. But I know I could never feel uncomfortable with you."

"Of course not baby, I would never hurt you. But still, it's better this way. You have to feel safe."

Draco knew that meeting people in real life when you'd only talked to them online could be dangerous. Especially given the particular site they'd met on. But he was convinced that his master would never hurt him. And that voice…that could never belong to a bad man. Well, not a really bad man. Just bad in a good way. "Yes master."

They talked into the night, had one more session and finally fell asleep.

In the morning, Draco woke up to find a text already waiting for him.

_Good morning beautiful_

It would be a good day today.


End file.
